


Can't Help Falling in Love

by rosybangtan



Series: Ateez Drabbles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Showers, Super Soft, quiet nights, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybangtan/pseuds/rosybangtan
Summary: It's those emotionally vulnerable nights that caused them to fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next update to the little "Ateez Drabbles" series.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos if you like it. It'll keep me motivated to write more!
> 
> This is also unedited.

**Some things are meant to be**

The sound of the running shower turned off, and Seonghwa lifted his head slightly off of the pillow. He had been resting his eyes while he waited for the other boy to finish his shower.

The day had been long and hard for the both of them. Work had tired them both out – both of them working on completely different spectrums but each returning to each other completely worn out.

Seonghwa remembered meeting him that one cold December day when they were both late for work. They both were also very antsy while waiting for their coffee orders. Since that day, they’d been paired at the hip and utterly infatuated with each other.

The door to the bathroom opened and the steam from the shower escaped into the connecting bedroom. Seonghwa sat himself up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to greet the boy who was hiding among the escaping steam.

**Take my hand, take my whole life too.**

He felt the heat from the previous shower as he entered the bathroom. There stood San who was at the sink brushing his teeth with his towel wrapped well around his waist.

Seonghwa walked over to him and gently placed his hands on the waist of the younger boy – his skin still slightly damp.

As San brushed his teeth, Seonghwa placed gentle kisses along his upper shoulders and across his shoulder blades. The younger leaned back into the kisses and closed his eyes while enjoying the feeling of the other’s lips on his bare skin.

San quickly finished and rested his hands against the counter of the sink. Seonghwa kissed the nape of his neck, the back of his wet head, and then back down to his shoulders. Each kiss was as light as a feather.

“Have I ever told you how much I loved you?” The older questioned. He was now lightly rubbing circles with his hands that were still on San’s waist.

“You have.” He replied quietly “But you could say it again.” He was looking down at the sink, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face.

“I’d give my life for you San, you know that? I would gladly lay down my life if it meant that you would forever live in happiness.” Seonghwa gripped him tighter and turned San to face him. “I love you to the moon and far beyond that. I love you more than I love me and life itself.”

San no longer could hide the blush that was on his cheeks and he brought his hand to rest against the older’s cheek, “And I love you more than that.”

Seonghwa let out an airy chuckle, “I doubt it.”

**For I can’t help falling in love with you.**

“Dance with me.” Seonghwa said while taking San’s hand into his which earned a small protest from San.

“Baby this is not a time to dance. I’m not even dressed, and there is no music.”

“That doesn’t have to stop us.” Seonghwa took San’s arm and wrapped it around his waist and just gently swayed side to side in the small bathroom.

San was tense at first, but he soon loosened up. He rested his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder and just listened to him breathing. It was these soft and quiet nights that caused San to fall in love with him. He didn’t need extravagant dates or overwhelming amounts of love. He just needed these soft and domestic moments.

Seonghwa began to hum a familiar tune, one that San has heard in many romance movies before, but it seemed fitting to the mood.

The two just stayed like that, quiet and together in their small bathroom. It was this kind of moment that San never got tired of. He loved the emotionally vulnerable moments they shared together, and San loved the man he shared them with.

They swayed and Seonghwa continued to hum the lovely tune.

**For I can’t help falling in love with you.**

**Author's Note:**

> \- please read - 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, leave the kudos and/or comment below another pairing/song association you would like me to write about.
> 
> I'm open to any pairing, and I think I just might base these drabbles around the lyrics from some songs, so it will really help me out if you comment any Ateez pairing or song you would like me to write about.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
